


Smut Diaries

by Cherrych0nk



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Lesbians, Lesbians every where, wlw relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrych0nk/pseuds/Cherrych0nk
Summary: One shot smut collections of many otp ships, crack ships and everything in between. This will be exclusively wlw (Woman Loving Woman) of avatar.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya II, Suyin Beifong/Kuvira, Toph Beifong/Katara, Toph Beifong/Suki
Comments: 9
Kudos: 201





	1. Young Kya/Lin

Kya invited Lin to sleep over at the temple, they were all alone and could do as they pleased. Toph was busy with work and was more than happy to let Lin hang out with the waterbender. Kya on the other hand had come to visit Republic City for a few days, Tenzin and Bumi had left to go on a mission with Zuko while their mother was at the south pole helping people.

  
  


“I'm glad Toph let you stay! I was dreading being alone here.” Kya said as she hugged the earthbender.

  
  


“You know me, always down to a sleepover.” Lin said in a sarcastic manner.

  
  


“I promise you'll have fun! Just trust me grumpy pants!” Kya said, dragging Lin to her bedroom. 

  
  


They spent the night talking about Kya’s adventures and Lin’s work. They vented to each other about their struggles and hardships.

  
  


“I see you finally got someone to marry you.” Lin said, pointing at the betrothal necklace.

  
  


“Nah, I made this myself. Had to find a way to keep the men away from me. I'm still single as fuck.” Kya laughed. “How about you? Seeing someone?”

  
  


“I don't have time for that.” Lin responded firmly.

  
  


“It's never too late, you should unpack though. I saved some space in my wardrobe where you can place your things.” Kya pointed to the vanity. 

  
  


Lin got up with her bag on hand and opened the first drawer, she turned bright red as she saw one of Kya’s ‘toys’ staring right back at her. She quickly slammed the drawer back. 

  
  


“What's the matter? It can't be that messy.” Kya got up to check on her friend who was avoiding eye contact at all costs.

  
  


She opened the drawer to see the toy and started laughing hysterically. 

  
  


“Are you scared of it?!” Kya laughed until tears started to form on her eyes.

  
  


“I'm not scared of that!” Lin yelled at her friend with her face red as a strawberry. “Why do you keep it on the first one! Someone can see it.” 

  
  


“The only person that enters my room is my mother and she knows about it.” Kya laughed, wiping the tears from her eyes.

  
  


“Can you just move it so I can put my things!” Lin said her face was still very bright.

  
  


“It's clean, move it yourself!” Kya laughed some more as she sat down on her desk chair.

  
  


Lin grabbed the toy from an awkward angle and started moving it before Kya snatched it from her.

  
  


“For spirits sake Lin, is that how you grab yours?” 

  
  


“I don't use those things!” Lin huffed embarrassed.

  
  


“Ohhh so you have someone on the side.” Kya said teasing.

  
  


“No! I have no one and nothing! I don't do those things.”

  
  


Kya stared at her for a hot minute before continuing.

  
  


“Wait, you don't touch yourself?” Kya asked, confused.

  
  


“Kya! Of course! I just- I'm not talking about this!”

  
  


“Wait, Lin are you a virgin?” 

  
  


“I don't have to answer that!” Lin said angry as she pushed her things inside the drawer and shut it close. 

  
  


Kya started laughing some more and she grabbed Lin by her arms trying to catch her breath.

  
  


“You mean to tell me that after all these years you have not banged anyone?! Lin I know there are people that would beg to have a piece of that ass.” Kya said as she was shoved by Lin.

  
  


“I had offers but I didn't take them! I'm not some slut that would sleep just with anyone!” Lin sat on the bed not looking at Kya, she felt embarrassed and angry and her mood had been ruined.

  
  


Kya noticed and decided to tone it down with her jokes not wanting to hurt Lin’s feelings.

  
  


“It's okay if you don't want to, no one should feel forced to do something they don't want to do.” 

  
  


“It's not that I don't want to Kya!” Lin yelled looking at Kya and then looking at the ceiling. “I just- I don't know, it makes me scared.”

  
  


Kya sat next to her looking at her face.

  
  


“They say the first time can be really good or really bad, I just don't want to have a bad experience.” Lin played with her hands awkwardly.

  
  


Kya grabbed her hands. “You know, sex can be a great thing! If you want I can help you with that. I promise to be as gentle and understanding as anyone could possibly get.” 

  
  


Lin turned impossibly red and pushed Kya. 

“Stop fucking with me like that!” 

  
  


“Lin I'm dead serious!” She giggled.

  
  


Lin looked at Kya then away. She thought about it for a moment. She had done things with Kya before but never gone this far.

  
  


“You're thinking about it aren't ya’!” Kya smirked.

  
  


“Ugh forget about it!” Lin crossed her arms blushing.

  
  


Kya stood from the bed and walked to be in front of Lin, placing her fingers on her chin and lifting her head. Kya kissed her softly. Lin flinched and froze but quickly grabbed the waterbenders neck and kissed her back. 

  
  


“I'll be gentle, I promise.” Kya said as her lips parted from Lin’s.

  
  


“Okay.” Lin said with wondering eyes.

  
  


Kya got up and grabbed the toy and some lubricant that was next to it. She walked to the bed and told Lin to undress and lay on the bed. She did the same placing the toy inside her. 

  
  


“Gentle okay?” Lin said to Kya.

  
  


“Lin I won't do anything to hurt you, and we don't even have to do this if you don't want to.” Kya said standing over the smaller woman. 

  
  


“I want to! I'm just scared okay?” 

  
  


“okay, but if you want to tap out at any moment you let me know okay?”

  
  


Lin nodded. 

  
  


Kya smirked. “I don't think we'll need that much lub considering you're already so wet.” 

  
  


Lin covered her face with her palms. “Stop making those comments! This is beyond humiliating!” 

  
  


Kya started rubbing her fingers on Lin’s core, just exploring and taking it slow. Each movement making Lin groan and whimper involuntarily. The waterbender slipped two fingers inside Lin, they entered smoothly.

  
  


“Agh!?! Fuck...” Lin cried as Kya gently thrusted.

  
  


“How are you holding up?” Kya smiled.

  
  


“G-good. Mmphm… Agh! F-faster.” Lin begged, not making eye contact with the taller woman.

  
  


“Faster what?” Kya smirked.

  
  


“F-Faster please…” Lin knew Kya liked when she begged, and she herself hated begging. She gently grabbed the bed sheets steadying herself.

  
  


Kya leaned down and kissed Lin softly. Gentle kisses all over her neck and chest before she started sucking on her breasts. Lin instinctively grabbed her hair, wanting more contact. Kya withdrew completely only to be met with Lin’s confused face.

  
  


“Why are you stopping? I can handle this. Don't stop.” She said flustered.

  
  


“Lin you aren't always supposed to cum from foreplay alone, I was estimulating you so your body could relax and penetration wouldn't be painful. You're so needy.” Kya kissed Lin.

  
  


She grabbed the lub and squirted some on her hand, she then rubbed some on the toy and on Lin, it was cold making the eartbender flinch.

  
  


“You okay?”

  
  


“It's cold…” 

  
  


“Sorry should've warned you first.” Kya responded.

  
  


“How does it feel from your end?” Lin asked. The toy Kya was wearing was double sided, it was meant for same sex female couples, so they could both feel pleasure when one was thrusting inside the other.

  
  


“I personally like this, it feels really comfortable and I love how it feels when I'm thrusting.” Kya answered Lin’s question staring her up and down.

  
  


“Stop staring! This is so embarrassing.” Lin grabbed the sheets and covered her face. 

  
  


Kya giggled as she grabbed Lin's legs and stretched them. “I'm just positioning myself, I won't do anything until you tell me to.” 

  
  


Lin took a deep breath and looked at Kya as she took the sheets off her face. “O-Okay just be gentle.” 

  
  


Kya placed the toy on Lin’s entrance and waited for Lin to nodd, as soon as she did Kya started slowly inserting the toy. Lin felt as her insides slowly stretched, it stung and was a bit painful, but in a nice weir erotic way. The deeper it got, the warmer she felt. Her body was trembling, it felt good. The feeling was a bit overwhelming but amazing at the same time.

  
  


“It's inside.” Kya let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. 

  
  


Tears started streaming down Lin’s cheeks and Kya panicked.

  
  


“Did I hurt you?! Lin I told you that if it hurted you shou-” Lin covered Kya's mouth with her hand.

  
  


“I'm not crying you idiot, it's just my body reacting to this! I'm fine!” Lin’s face was completely flushed and she was trembling a bit.

  
  


“You sure? We can stop if this is too much.” 

  
  


“No, no. This is good, it feels nice.” She placed her arms around Kya. “Can I have a hug?” She asked shyly.

  
  


“Of course Lin.” Kya smiled softly.

  
  


As Kya let Lin’s leg go and bent down to hug her, the toy got deeper inside, making Lin tremble some more.

  
  


“Do you want me to move it?” 

  
  


“Slowly.”

  
  


Kya kissed Lin as she slowly began to move her hips. Lin felt her body weakening, she was lightheaded. She moaned Kya’s name in delight. Kya kept checking on Lin to make sure she was okay. Lin on the other hand had her head on the clouds, savoring each thrust too afraid to ask for more and not being able to handle it but wanting it badly. 

  
  


As if Kya had read her mind she started thrusting faster, she checked on Lin who was smiling back at her. Lin looked as if she were drunk or high out of her mind but not on drugs or alcohol, she looked high on

pure lust. Kya licked Lin’s neck and kissed it. Lin wrapped her legs around Kya’s waist, making the thrusts rougher due to the weight. 

  
  


Kya felt confident and thrusted harder and faster. She let her tension go and enjoyed the moment, she let out soft moans joining Lin with her voice. Everything was going great until.

  
  


“Fuck! stop. stop!” Kya yelled. “Cramp!” She pulled out fast making Lin groan. 

  
  


“Fuck! Son of a bitch!” She felt as if her calf was filled with electric sand. 

  
  


“Really? Now?” Lin said frustrated. 

  
  


“Sorry it's the position.” Kya recovered. “Mood killer?” 

  
  


“Hell no, we are definitely going to continue.” Lin said eagerly. 

  
  


“Hmmm… Oh I got it!” Kya guided Lin to a work desk in her room. She spun Lin so her front was facing the desk and her back facing her. “Okay this is better.”

  
  


Lin leaned on the desk as Kya slipped the toy in. She moaned not expecting Kya to do it before warning her. Not that she wasn't okay with it, but she was surprised.

Kya grabbed Lin by the waist and quickly picked up the pace, kissing and biting Lin’s upper back. She took sharp breaths as she drew deep thrusts. She felt their wetness drip down her legs, this just motivated her. The sounds coming from their bodies as they made contact was hypnotizing, not to mention the sound coming from Lin’s slit as the toy slammed and withdrew from her body. 

  
  


“A-ah… Kya” Lin cried Kya’s name over and over. Her legs shook violently. “Fuck Kya don't stop.”

  
  


Kya had her eyes closed, she felt her body getting warmer, sweating and trying to muster enough concentration to keep her pace. Her moans became louder as she thrusted.

  
  


“Fuck Lin, you’re so tight.” She rested her forehead on Lin’s shoulder as she thrusted faster.

  
  


“Please don’t- agh! Don’t stop! Fuck don’t stop…” Lin moaned as she grabbed the desk as hard as she could to keep herself up. “Faster, go faster. Please Kya!”

  
  


Kya did as Lin asked and thrusted faster. She felt herself getting close to the edge. ‘No way am I cumming before her.’ She slipped a hand to Lin’s clit and started rubbing it in just the way Lin liked it.

  
  


“Holy fuck Kya! Spirits- FUCK!”

  
  


Lin’s arms buckled and she had to lower her body before it slammed on the desk. She had sweat and tears running down her cheeks. The earthbender was trembling and moaning under the waterbender who kept a fast pace. Kya grabbed Lin, one hand wrapped on her waist and the other on her clit and she thrusted fast and hard. Kya was trembling hard but not giving up until the woman she was pounding gave out first.

  
  


Lin couldn’t hold on anymore and let out a loud moan as she came, her body was spasming hard as her legs gave out completely. The only thing keeping her standing was the weight of the other woman on top of her. Kya finally gave out, she howled as she rested her body on top of Lin, taking deep breaths and trembling. When she finally gained a bit of strength she sat down on her desk chair catching her breath.

  
  


“Fuck that was-”

  
  


“More...”

  
  


Kya looked back at Lin shaking her head in disbelief. 

  
  


“What?!” Kya said, straightening herself on the chair.

  
  


“I said more, or are you too tired to keep going?” Lin smirked.

  
  


“Spirits let me catch my breath first.” Kya gave a soft laugh.

Lin walked towards Kya, with pure lust in those emerald eyes. She sat on the waterbender’s lap kissing her. Kya felt so small as the other woman took over. Lin placed the toy on her entrance and slowly slid down, trembling when it filled her completely.

  
  


“Fuck.” Lin said as she began thrusting, kissing and biting Kya’s neck. 

  
  


Her thrusts weren't soft and careful like Kya’s, they were rough and warm just like her. Kya held on to Lin’s waist as she moved her hips. ‘This can't be her first time!’ Kya thought as she balanced the woman on top of her. 

  
  


Lin was clearly having the time of her life, she was everything but gentle and her moans could be heard hundreds of miles away. 

  
  


Kya was struggling to keep her composure as the earthbender thrusted so harshly. She buried her face on Lin’s shoulder, her hands on Lin’s back trying to regain some composure but she felt herself losing this fight. Their cores rubbing together wasn't helping either. Her legs started trembling and Lin started to notice.

  
  


The earthbender grabbed Kya's face and pulled it in for a kiss, thrusting faster. Kya dug her nails down on the other woman's back making her moan. 

  
  


‘Fuck, fuck, fuck I'm so close.’ Kya just dug her nails deeper and let herself go. She came hard, panting and moaning. 

  
  


Lin slowed down her pace and unmounted Kya, she gently pulled the toy out of her which made her whimper. Lin kissed her and carried her to bed.

  
  


“Are you okay?” Lin asked, smirking.

  
  


“I thought you said to be gentle…” Kya said, catching her breath.

  
  


“I didn't hear you complaining.” Lin kissed her again. 

  
  


Lin sat down and started caressing Kya’s beautiful dark hair.

  
  


“Soo… Round 2?” Lin asked as she kissed Kya. 

  
  


“Sure.” Kya kissed back.

  
  


“Great! Let me get my cables.” Lin hopped off the bed and straight to her bag.

  
  


“Your what?!?” 

  
  


It was going to be a long couple of days.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Azula/Ty Lee Young Adults

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bottom Azula  
> Switch Ty Lee

A few years after Azula ran away from Zuko from when they found their mother. Azula was rescued by Ty Lee and kept hidden. Ty Lee always made sure that Azula felt safe and loved and as the time passed, she started getting better. Maybe it was the kindness of the nonbender, or maybe it was her sweet personality, but something about Ty Lee made Azula fall in love with her. 

Not long after Ty Lee confessed her feelings towards Azula and she was more than surprised to know that Azula felt the same. The two started a relationship with each other and after a few months things were finally getting ‘physical’.

______

Ty Lee arrived from grocery shopping, she was the one going outside to the public while Azula preferred to stay behind and hidden in their cottage. The renowned fire princess learned a lot about domestic life and found peace in doing house shores. 

“How was your day?” Azula asked as she helped Ty Lee put away the groceries. She gave the younger girl a soft kiss on the lips which the other returned with kindness.

“It was amazing! Me and the other girls are training new Kyoshi warriors and they all look so cute with their little uniforms!” Ty Lee said eagerly.

Azula sat on the couch as Ty Lee took off her makeup and washed up. Even though they had seen each other naked, neither of them made sexual advances. Azula didn’t try for fear of scaring her lover away and Ty Lee had the same mentality. This day however, Ty Lee was feeling especially touch starved so she decided that she would try and initiate something.

After her shower she dressed only in a silk robe that was mostly see through. She walked towards Azula and sat on her lap. The firebender had to do a double take to realize that her girlfriend was naked under her robe.

She turned bright red as Ty Lee planted a soft kiss to the firebender’s lips. Azula’s hands automatically placed themselves on Ty Lee’s waist, she could feel the warmth emanating from the smaller woman. 

The kisses became more heated as tongues danced in each other's mouths. Little moans coming from both of them. Ty Lee had won this round and was feeling very confident as she started tugging at Azula’s shirt. The firebender let Ty Lee take her shirt off and she sat there only in chest bindings and her soft pants.

“Is this okay?” Ty Lee asked meekly as she caught her breath. 

“Mm- Yes, this is nice.” Azula answered leaning in towards her lover’s soft lips.

Azula gently grabbed Ty Lee’s neck and pulled her close, she could feel her heart thumping hard as she felt a smile coming from her.

Ty Lee kept her hands on Azula’s neck, she would occasionally get close to her bindings but waited for Azula to give her permission.

“Y- You can touch more if you want.” The firebender said as she pulled herself away from the kiss and looked at her lover.

“I want to if you want to.” Ty Lee said cupping her girlfriend's face and planting a softer kiss.

“I want to.” Was the only reply from the firebender as her chest was undressed by her lover. Her cheeks flushing from heat and lust. 

Ty Lee unwrapped Azula as if she were a birthday present that she'd been waiting all year to open it. She smiled as she looked at the firebender’s naked chest, her breast soft and warm. Ty Lee started fondling and playing with the other woman’s hardened nipples as she moaned softly. 

“It's this okay?” The acrobat asked between breaths.

“Yes.” Azula said, pulling her closer for more contact. “This is great Ty.” Her words felt like a purr. 

Ty Lee started kissing Azula’s neck. “How about this?”

Azula was completely flushed and breathed heavily as if she were cold, but she wasn't. Her body couldn't be warmer. 

“Don't stop.” She managed to say as she led out a deep moan when Ty Lee slid down and started kissing and sucking on her breasts.

The acrobat placed a hand over her lover's pants and Azula smirked. She pushed the girl on the floor laying on top of her. The firebender unrobed her and started caressing the young woman’s breast as she kissed her.

“Is this alright?” Azula asked as she felt heavy breaths from under her.

“keep going.” Ty Lee said as she placed her hands over the firebender’s neck and kissed her.

The firebender was cautious, she checked for resistance and if she felt something she would stop and wait for Ty Lee to give her permission. Azula started trailing kisses and soft bites all over her girlfriend’s neck, she left marks all over it. The firebender sucked and kissed the other woman’s breasts with love and lust. Emotions her own heart combined on its own, she wanted Ty Lee to feel her love.

Ty Lee was groaning and moaning softly, rubbing her hands all over Azula's back and hair. Those raven locks drove her mad, the hot moans coming from the beautiful figure on top of her was making her mad. 

Azula climbed back to face her lover, planting soft kisses on her way up. She kissed Ty lee gently.

The firebender broke from the kisses and whispered to her lover. “Can we go to our bed?” 

This was the sign Ty Lee was waiting for as she grabbed the other woman's arm and sprinted to their room. Azula Lay on top of her glancing at her lover's body. It wasn't the first time they had seen each other naked, but it was the first time it happened like this. She smiled with glee.

Ty Lee slowly grabbed Azula’s hand and started guiding her towards her nakedness. She didn't break eye contact which only made the firebender more nervous and red. She leaned up and kissed Azula.

The raven-haired girl leaned down as she felt her hand being placed near her girlfriend’s core. The action sent chills down her hair spine as she kissed Ty Lee more passionately. She started rubbing her clit in circular motions as Ty Lee closed her eyes and pulled her closer. The moans got louder with each movement while Azula smiled nervously. She leaned down and kissed her lover only for Ty Lee to moan louder between kisses.

“I-I want you inside of me.” Ty Lee said as she tried to catch her breath.

“Y-yes! Sure!” Azula smiled nervously, when she felt a soft palm on her cheek.

“You okay?” 

“Of course! I'm great!” Azula gave her a smile.

Azula slid her fingers down Ty Lee’s folds and gently rubbed her fingers around the opening slit, wanting to be as gentle as she could. 'You've done this before! What's wrong with you!? Just be gentle this time!” Azula scolded herself as her thoughts and fears began to betray her. 

She had been with a few girls in the past while she was experimenting with her sexuality, she had gone further than this with most of them, but this time it was different. Ty Lee was different. She loved the woman with all her soul and would lay her life for her.

The firebender gently pushed two fingers inside the smaller woman with hesitation. 

“Stars… just like that.” Ty Lee moaned as her hips started bucking for contact. 

“Like this?” Azula asked nervously while the girl under her moaned in pleasure.

“You can go deeper… J-Just like that! Mmm N- Now, move your fingers in a ‘come here’ motion.” Ty Lee said as she tried to stay composed under Azula’s touch.

Azula was nervous and afraid she might do something that would end up hurting her girlfriend. Ty Lee noticed and asked her to stop.

“Azula, If you don't want to do this you can tell me.” Ty Lee said cupping the other woman’s face.

“I-I want to!” Azula said as she blushed. “I just don't want to do something that would hurt you.” She sat down and looked away. “I know how to do this, I just don't know if I've hurt someone before while doing it. I don't exactly know how it feels.”

The thing is, Azula never let anyone touch her personally. She didn't want anyone to see her naked and vulnerable, which left her with only half of the experience she could've had otherwise. Azula was starting to get lost in her thoughts when a soft voice interrupted her.

“Do you want me to do it to you so you know how I feel?” Ty Lee asked smiling. It was more like a soft emotion than a lustful one. She didn't want to overwhelm the firebender. 

“O-okay! Sure.” Azula perked up like a scared puppy and layed on the bed. She was still a bit afraid yet so eager.

Ty Lee placed her hand on the middle of Azula's chest and gently started tracing down. She could feel the goosebumps on Azula’s flesh as she continued to explore. When she got close she looked at Azula before the girl nodded.

Azula was not expecting the feeling she got when Ty Lee started rubbing her sensitive area. She closed her eyes and felt the tension leave her body completely. All her worries, her past, her future, nothing mattered. The only thing she could see clearly was the stars her girlfriend was creating with each movement of her fingers. She whimpered and pulled Ty Lee’s hand closer to her core, she wanted more friction.

“aAh! Mm...Ty Lee…” The firebender moaned in a hushed tone. “you're perfect.” 

The smaller woman just smiled and kissed her girlfriend gently. She picked up the pace and enjoyed watching Azula struggle to stay quiet.

“We are alone, you're safe. Let me hear you.” Ty Lee said as she grabbed one of Azula’s breasts with her free hand.

“AhHh! Fu- Uck” Azula groaned loudly and then panted. She held onto the sheets for dear life as her girlfriend was guiding her towards a climax. 

“You okay?” Ty Lee asked smiling.

Azula just looked up and nodded fast. She was way too fat gone to form coherent sentences.

She felt warmth grow on the pit of her stomach as Ty Lee rubbed faster. She wanted Ty Lee on top of her? She didn't know. She had too many things on her mind and couldn't coordinate any of them. She just wanted to feel more, to feel her inside her.

“I- Inside.” Azula said as fluently as she could.

“You want my fingers inside of you?” Ty Lee smirked, her cheeks were flushed and she was coated in sweat. The temperature of the room had risen thanks to her administrations.

“Please.” Azula begged, her eyes wanting and her body begged.

“Anything for you my love.” Ty Lee kissed Azula as she slid two fingers inside. Her body welcomed it with warmth and lust. 

The acrobat thrusted gently as the firebender whimpered. Her fingers were coated in her heat and wetness. 

“I'm going to show you how good it feels.” Ty Lee whispered to her girlfriend’s ear.

The small woman started moving her fingers in a ‘come-here’ motion as she picked up the pace. Azula bucked hard with each thrust. The heat she felt at the bottom of her stomach grew to cover her whole body. And after just a few minutes Azula came undone with loud moans. 

The firebender felt the most amazing wave of pleasure cover her from head to toes. Her body shivered as her girlfriend slowly stopped her ministrations and slid her fingers out. Azula felt Ty Lee leave the bed and quickly grabbed her.

“W-where are you going?” She asked as her face looked disoriented as she tried to hide her worry.

“I was going to grab a towel to clean you, sweetcheeks.” Ty Lee giggled as she planted a soft kiss on Azula's forehead.

“Stay, we worry tomorrow.” Azula was too weak to pull her to the bed so Ty Lee layed next to her on her own. She pulled Azula close to her, the firebender rested her head on her girlfriend's neck. The acrobat gently rubbed Azula's back and laid kisses on her temple.

“I'll make it up to you tomorrow.” Azula said getting closer and pulling the sheets to cover them both.

“Can't wait.” Ty Lee smiles as she felt the young woman relaxed completely.

“That was breathtaking, I had no idea that's how it felt.” Azula smiled cuddling on Ty Lee’s chest.

“Sleep. You'll need your energy for tomorrow if you want to feel that again.” 

The two lovers chuckled and then cuddled until they fell asleep. 

fin.


	3. Kyalin (Kya's Prank)

“Kya where did you place my vitamins?!” The earthbender asked as she dug into her bedroom’s drawers.

“I moved them to the kitchen cabinet, you should take them with your breakfast.” The waterbender responded as she walked to her wife with a tissue paper containing the capsules. “Here.” 

Without even checking, the earthbender downed the pills and headed to the kitchen sink for a glass of water.

“I made breakfast, go eat.” Kya said, kissing Lin’s cheek.

The chief sat at the table eating her scrambled eggs with some fruits and downed it all with coffee. The pair had a pleasant conversation before Lin stood up and bent her armor over her body.

“See you later love.” The earthbender said as she kissed her lover.

“See you~”

The front door closed as Kya smiled to herself as she grabbed a small box. ‘Pink Pill sexual enhancement’ 

“She's going to kill me” She smiled devilishly.  
_______________

She was definitely going to kill Kya. Thirty minutes into her shift her whole body was in flames. She tried drinking water or eating snacks to flush the effects but nothing helped. 

She couldn't keep her wife out of her head. Kya kissing her, how her hands would roam Lin’s body in all the right ways. The scent of sugar and the ocean, her long locks, her breathing down the earthbender’s body.

“Fuck…” Lin moaned quietly as she covered her face with her hands. 

Looking at the mountain of paperwork she knew she had to handle her situation to be able to get through her shift. A blush covered her face as she stood up and opened her office’s door. 

“Mako, I have a lot of paperwork to do. No one gets to my office unless the whole city is crumbling to hell. I don't want anyone interrupting me. You got that?”

“Yes Chief!” Mako said before raising an eyebrow. “You okay Chief? You look flushed.” 

Her shade darkened. “None of your business, just do what you're told.” 

With that she locked the door and placed a chair against the handle. She then walked towards her radio and raised the volume.

“I can't believe I'm doing this crap…” She muttered as she bent her armor off. 

She sat down on her chair contemplating if she was really about to go through with her thoughts when she lowered her pants and her underwear. She was soaking wet, sparing a glance to the door she sighed and relaxed. Her right hand trailed slowly to her folds collecting her wetness, she parted her legs more and started circling her clit. Each pass of her fingers sending her higher.

“Fuck…” She moaned and groaned as she kept her movements. 

Her left hand covered her mouth as she closed her eyes and kept going, faster each time. Her wife flooded her mind as she moaned. Kya’s hands parted her legs while her mouth did wonders, her fingers penetrating her as she held onto the waterbender’s long hair. 

“K-Ky..a” She moaned as she kept rubbing her swollen clit. 

Her lover's moans filled her mind, all the positions Kya would bend her into. The waterbender fucking her untill her legs trembled and she couldn't form coherent sentences. The wet sloppy kisses, the biting and scratching. Kya’s lips around her breasts as she sucked full of greed and lust.

She stopped her movements only to penetrate herself with her fingers, curling them and thrusting them fast. Her palm made contact with her clit as she was sent to heaven, the wet sounds heating her body even more as her arousal blinded her. All she could think of was Kya touching her and praising her. Her voice sweet as honey and her hands soft as silk, warm hands as the sun itself. 

The earthbender’s vision went white as she came, her body convulsing as she muffled her moans with her hand. Sweat rolling down her forehead and covering her body in a layer of shine. 

But it wasn't enough. She forgot about the mountain of paperwork and opened her last drawyer to reveal a metal box, a gift Kya had brought to the station and Lin always forgot to take home. She was glad it was still there. She opened the box to find a nice silicone dildo and one of Kya’s sweaters. The earthbender grabbed the lube and poured a generous amount on the toy, rubbing it and getting more aroused, then she grabbed the sweater and breathed in her wife’s scent. 

Her breath hitched as the toy stretched her, she let out a moan thankful that the radio was loud enough to muffle it. She gave short fast thrusts as she thought of Kya grabbing her waist and pounding into her with no mercy. 

“f- fuck… faster…. Kya-” She moaned into the sweater as she continued to pump to toy inside her.

She kept playing with herself until she came for a second and third time, the last one letting her know that this wouldn't satisfy her in the least. 

Now she was horny and pissed. She pulled her pants up and bent her armor on. She grabbed her bag and threw the toy and the lube inside along with the sweater. There was no way she could focus with this heat. After briefly checking herself in the mirror she flung her door open and looked at Mako and her secretary.

“I’m feeling like shit, Lee move my schedule to tomorrow and Mako you're in charge until I get back tomorrow.” 

Without giving them time to respond she was out of the precinct and rushing to her car. Her face flushed, hair a mess and her pants soaked, Kya was definitely going to hear from her.  
_______________

The waterbender had spent the morning cleaning the apartment and tidying the bedroom. It had been two hours since Lin had left and she was wondering if the pill even had any effects on her wife when the phone rang.

“This is Kya.”

“Hey Kya, this is Mako. The Chief just left, she looked really upset so I’m just giving you a heads up. She said she was feeling like shit.”

Kya smiled to herself, she knew she was in deep shit. “Thanks for the heads up, I'll take care of her.” 

The line cut and she hung up the phone, she walked to their bedroom and changed her clothes. Well more like she dumped her dress and undergarments and wore an oversized shirt. She then cleaned a few toys and placed them on the night stand alongside a bottle of lube and a bowl of water. The waterbender just stood by the window waiting to spot her wife when she heard loud thuds coming from the front door alongside cursing, she instantly recognized Lin’s voice. The door flung open and a flushed Chief of police walked inside her home.

“Kya what the fuck!” She yelled and she bent her armor off. The waterbender just looked at her partner with no expression.

“I have a really busy week and you decide to pull a fucking stunt like that! I have shit to do and I can't concentrate!” 

Lin kept yelling as her wife walked towards her, the earthbender still arguing, as Kya got close and rested her body against the wall, her arms crossed. The Chief walked closer to her lover raising her voice and cussing. 

“And you think it’s so funny to do something so reckless! What if I was out on patrol and something happened?!”

Kya kept looking at the earthbender’s eyes and slowly placed one of her thighs in between on her wife’s legs, catching her off guard. She then placed her hands on Lin’s hips without moving them.

“You were saying?” Kya asked in a sultry voice that made Lin’s face even redder.

“I-I said you can’t do-” The words caught on her throat as Kya lowered Lin onto her thigh still not doing anything, but the pressure alone was enough to make the younger woman groan. 

“You can't do things so r-reckless Kya- I can…” The healer started moving Lin’s hips dragging her slowly back and forth across her thigh. “I can get s-seriously… hurt… and-” Lin closed her eyes savoring the pressure. “It can be so d-dangerous.” The earthbender said almost in a whisper. Lin rested her head on her lover's shoulder as her hands clawed the back of her shirt. 

“Let's take care of it~” Kya said as she pulled back holding Lin’s hand. “And take off your clothes.” She didn't have to say that twice, the earthbender started stripping every article of clothing without hesitation, she followed her wife to the bedroom where she had already discarded her shirt and was adjusting the strap to her body. 

“Come on doll, you already know the drill. Lay on your back.” Kya purred.

Lin laid on her back, adjusting some pillows to be more comfortable. The waterbender laid between the pair of pale thighs as she parted them, she then lowered her face to line up with Lin’s core. Blue ocean eyes staring at green gems as she drew a long lick to her wife's womanhood. 

Lin shuddered as she closed her eyes and grabbed Kya’s hair, pushing her closer to where she wanted her to be. The waterbender started to moan as Lin grabbed the sheets, her brows furrowed and concentrated. 

“So good… fuck… Kya…” Lin moved her hand from the sheets to her chest, tugging at her breasts and nipples as she looked down at Kya. Her wife’s tongue made wonders between her legs as Lin was left a mess above. Kya started circling her lover's slit with her fingers, she looked up at Lin for her approval as the metalbender nodded. With her fingers fully lubricated, the waterbender penetrated her lover and started slowly thrusting in and out. Lin started rocking her hips to go with her wife’s movements when her legs started to tremble. 

“Ah! Ah! K-Kya...I'm going to- Fuck!” Lin came gushing inside Kya’s mouth as her lover continued sucking and thrusting. She slowed down once her wife went limp and started trailing wet kisses to her neck.

“You did you good~” Kya whispered in Lin's ear. “Shall we continue?”

“Yes” Lin said, catching her breath. She pulled the woman in top of her for a sloppy kiss as she moaned into her mouth. Kya grabbed Lin's breasts and started massaging them, pinching and pulling the nimples until they hardened. She stopped kissing Lin only to bend down and start sucking her lover's chest. Lin started groaning and moaning as Kya rolled the nimple between her teeth, she did the same to the other one, abusing them and then kissing them. Lin could feel the strap on her thing and she whined a little until Kya met her gaze. 

“Patience love~”

“Kya…” Lin growled in annoyance.

“Someone's a little needy.”

“Who's fault is that?” 

Kya laughed. “Fine, fine.” 

The waterbender rolled her wife so she was facing the pillows. She grabbed the lube and squirted a good amount on her hand, then started rubbing it on the toy and some on Lin’s core, the earthbender sighing at the contact. Lin now stood in her hands and knees looking at her wife over her shoulder.

The waterbender started humping her wife while massaging her back, Lin made frustrated whimpers waiting for Kya to fill her, the toy rubbing against her core but not entering her body like she needed it.

Suddenly Kya grabbed a handful of hair and pulled it, hard. Lin yelped as she was filled with one hard thrust. She started moving her hips, slapping sounds filled the entire room as both women started to moan and grunt.

“Ah! Fuck! Yes, yes, yes!” Lin started yelling, she didn't care about the neighbors or anyone else that could hear her, she just wanted Kya to plow her into the ground.

Kya loved how vocal Lin was, usually she was more quiet other than whimpers and hushed moans, but today she was absolutely wild. The waterbender started thrusting faster as her wife moved her hips in the same pattern. 

Kya let go of Lin’s hair and started spanking her, if Lin’s moans were loud, they got even louder. 

“Kya… I- Ugh… I need you to- Fuck! I need you to call me a whore, I- Please!” The earthbender choked.

To say Kya was surprised was an understatement. Lin was not one to use degrading names but here she was begging to be called a whore.

Kya smiled as she grabbed Lin’s neck, choking her in the most erotic way. She kept pounding her as she whispered in Lin’s ear. 

“So, you want to be my whore? My dirty little slut?” She licked Lin’s ear in the most seductive way and Kya could feel as Lin’s heartbeat increased and she clenched the toy tightly. Her ears turned a crimson red shade as she blushed.

“You want to- Ugh. Feel my dick break you in half? Fucking slut.” Kya spat.

“Y-Yes. Fuck me hard- Break me- Just fucking wreck me.” Lin moaned as Kya thrusted in a brutal pace. 

Kya pushed Lin’s head to the bed as she pounded her like a wild animal, her wife enjoying every single thrust. She summoned the water of the bowl on the nightstand and vibrated Lin’s clit with it. The woman under her started to tremble as she cussed and moaned.

“Fuck- Fuck- Oh Fuck!” Tears forming on her eyes from pure ecstasy.

“You like that? Fucking whore- Ugh. You're going to know what a real pounding feels like.”

In one swift move Kya had managed to change their position, they were now facing each other while Kya still pounded her. Lin’s eyes went wide when her lover's fingers wrapped around her neck.

“I want to see your pretty face when you cum for me.” 

“Spit on my face-” Lin growled.

Kya acted before thinking and did as she was told. At first she was shocked, then Lin licked her lips and pulled her for a kiss. 

The kiss was brutal, Lin was primal, biting and licking Kya’s lips, the passion they had was unprecedented. Kya started to vibrate the ice faster and Lin came moaning into her mouth as she bucked hard against her. 

“F-Fuck!” She yelled as she came, soaking the sheets and her wife in the process. Kya fell on top of her, their breaths ragged and their bodies tired. 

When they calmed down, Kya slowly pulled out and bent the liquids back to the bowl. She took the strap off and laid next to her wife as they cuddled.

“Well-” Lin said, breaking the silence. “That's round one. You better have nothing to do the rest of the day.” 

“It's gonna be a long day.” Kya responded as she kissed Lin again.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request more Avatar WLW ships ✨


End file.
